


Under the Waves

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Gen, Merman!Dick Grayson, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You were shocked to meet a merman one day when visiting a secluded cove.  As time passed you and the merman grew closer, and now there’s something more between the two of you.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 10





	Under the Waves

Discovering a merman hadn’t been on your list of things to do one day when you visited a secluded cove that you had accidentally found on an exploration trip. He had said his name was Dick and it surprised you that he spoke your language. You had always wondered what it would be like if mermaids were real. Would they be mean and vicious? Would they have their own language? Would they sing and lure people to their deaths?

Well, now you had your answer.

After that first meeting, the two of you had become fast friends, and every free moment you had you came to the cove to visit Dick. And slowly you became more than friends. The two of you were in the water one day when he had come close to you. His eyes had drifted down to your lips and you felt your breath hitch.

To say that you hadn’t thought about what it would be like to kiss Dick would be a lie. You had thought about it… a lot. But you never thought that he would want to kiss you too.

“Y/N, I have something to confess,” his arms went around your waist and pulled you closer. The two of you had been close like this before, but this was different than all those other times. Those other times had been playful and fun, but this was heated and electrifying. “I… I want to kiss you.”

That made your heart race and you smiled, “I want to kiss you too.”

He spun the two of you around and let out a happy laugh. He came forward to kiss you, your eyes were drifting shut as he said, “Wait.”

Your eyes popped open and you suddenly felt a little self-conscious, “What’s the matter?”

“I just needed to say, if we kiss you’ll be able to breathe underwater,” he held onto you a bit tighter. “I’ve dreamt of showing you my world, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see it, to have the gift to be able to breathe underwater. The choice is yours, but if you don’t want it then I will not begrudge you for choosing not to accept it.”

He was giving you a choice, one you would gladly take, “I have always wanted to see your world. Being able to breathe underwater is something a lot of people would kill to have the chance to do. And to share it with you would be amazing.”

He smiled and it caused warmth through you. He leaned in and captured your lips with his own and slowly lowered the two of you below the waves. It was weird at first, you were afraid to take the first breath, but you did so tentatively, trusting Dick was telling the truth. He had never given you a reason not to trust him. And when you did you discovered that he had not lied, that you could indeed breathe underwater.

A laugh bubbled out of you and you clapped a hand over your mouth at the sound. “This… this is amazing,” you told him.

He took your hand, “Come, there’s so much I wish to show you.”

And with that the two of you swam away from the shore, he took great pride to show you everything he loved the most about his world. The kelp forests, the reefs, even the multicolored fish that swam around him. It was magical and you loved every moment of it. 

When it was time to go home, you promised to come back tomorrow so that he could show you more.


End file.
